


Shut Up, Donovan! Just Shut Up!

by shnuffeluv



Series: No Romo [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Aromantic Sherlock, Donovan is Blunt, Gen, John is a Good Friend, Sherlock is Irritated, and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donovan is blunt. John is helpful in setting the record straight. Sherlock doesn't get the term "just" a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up, Donovan! Just Shut Up!

John looked over at Sherlock, who was staring at a corpse, examining every inch of it. He knew Sherlock was tense; this was the 3rd murder and there were no clues as to who was doing it. He reached a hand out, but hesitated, knowing that his touch could be interpreted the wrong way. He gently pressed his hand to the small of Sherlock’s back after some deliberation. “Sherlock, it’s okay. You still notice more than the police officers, and you’re getting closer with each murder.”

Sherlock looked like he was about to argue or jerk away.

“You are. Don’t tell me that you aren’t. Sure, this is a tricky murder. Maybe you have a new fan on your blog. Whatever the reason, you’re still not giving up, right?”

Sherlock crisply nodded. “Of course not. These murders are fascinating, to say the least.”

John rolled his eyes at Sherlock’s choice of words. “Sherlock, what have I told you about praising the murderer in public?”

“Not good,” Sherlock nodded. “Of course, John.”

John nodded and smiled at him. “You’re doing fantastic,” he whispered.

Sherlock looked around. “John...People are staring at you touching my back.”

John shrugged. “So? Let them stare. It won’t stop me.”

Sherlock grinned the biggest grin he had available for his face. “You’re the first person to say that to me in years.”

But wherever there is happiness, someone is eager to take it away. In this case, Sally Donovan. “Hello, Holmes. John.”

Sherlock jerked away from John’s touch and resumed examining the body. “How can we help you, Sergeant Donovan?” John asked.

“Are you gay?” Donovan asked, blunt. “Because the boys have a bet, and it’s getting annoying. Look, I really don’t care whether or not you are, but the boys won’t work without an answer. And...we generally don’t allow PDAs at crime scenes.”

John sighed. “I am not gay! I am Sherlock’s friend. Partner. Colleage. Whatever. But I’m not gay. And I’m not bi, and I’m not poly, or pan. Okay? I’m a boring straight with an extraordinary friend. And if we have a unique friendship, that forgoes social obligations for touching others, well then that’s not their business either. If you’re in on the bet, then I’m sorry to disappoint. But we’re friends. Not lovers, or boyfriends. Friends.”

Sally took a step back, nodding. “Got it. No need to be so hostile about it.”

“You were a bit too blunt for my tastes,” John growled. “And it’s no one’s business but ours.”

“Got it,” Donovan said, yelling over her shoulder, “They’re  _ just friends _ , boys! Get to work!”

Sherlock frowned when she said just. “There’s nothing ‘just’ about it!” he called indignantly. “I would die to keep John alive, and I have! Sorry about that by the way,” Sherlock said the last part to John. "But using the term 'just' is insulting!"

John laughed. “Any new clues, Sherlock?”

Sherlock smirked. “One. It’s not a serial killer, it’s a mass murder! All the bodies were killed at once, and the bodies are being disposed of one by one! It’s genius!”

“Sorry, we’re looking for a  _ mass murderer?! _ ” John clarified.

“Of course, do keep up, John,” Sherlock said, already dashing to catch a taxi.

John rolled his eyes and dashed after his friend. “Some things never change,” he muttered good-naturedly.


End file.
